Deprived
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: If she had been in the right mindset, she would've stopped him from walking off in his angered state even if she would've screamed at him... but she didn't. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. We All Have Our Bad Days

_**1/7/16, NXT Taping scheduled to air 1/27/16, Full Sail University…**_

" _Sami! Slow down and tell me what's-"_

" _Wrong?! Oh I'll tell you what's wrong, I got screwed out there and you didn't run in to help me!"_

" _Sami, I-"_

" _I don't want to hear it! You're off focus and need to sort things out! Now leave me alone, Mandy!"_

It was just minutes ago that one of the last people she thought would yell at her had done so… now Amanda was in the trainers office with one ice pack on her right foot and another on her ankle. Sami had accidentally stepped on it during the chaos at ringside, paid no attention after and acted like Amanda hadn't been there at all until after the match ended in a draw.

Amanda had her back to the door and the hood of her Balor Club hoodie over her head… it had been quiet so she assumed Dr. Amann had given her some space.

The door opened but she paid no attention to it… until she felt a hand on her side and looked up at Finn with tear filled eyes and a quivering mouth, Finn pulling her to him in a comforting embrace and Amanda sobbing.

"Shh… it's okay, let it all out, it's alright luv." Finn whispered.

So she did. And once she started, she couldn't hold it back anymore and went on to speak about how Sami had yelled at her, how he had been intensely focused about his impending return to the main roster and how she felt shut out by him as of late whenever she asked him if he wanted to go on a walk with her somewhere to clear his mind and he denied her, saying that there's always later.

"I feel like he's gonna wake up one day and walk out of my life like Phil did." Amanda said quietly, Finn lightly stroking her hair as he remembered… Phil Brooks had been one of Amanda's friends since she was 15 but a huge fight between them when Amanda was 23 caused him to leave her as well as the WWE behind.

"If he's willing to do that, then he's never worth the care… but I somehow doubt it's to do with you specifically. You always listen to your friends' problems… maybe he can't find any other way to express his right now." Finn replied.

"Maybe it's best if we give Sami some time to calm down." Amanda said as they glanced at the clock… it was 5:30 in the evening and there was an hour long break between now and the final taping of the night. But it was clear that she didn't want to be here much longer tonight and before she could go find William Regal, he walked in like he could read her mind.

"I'll alter a few things. Go on home." The older man said, letting the two leave.

The Alfond Inn was where they were tonight, having grabbed some Chinese food on the way to it. After eating, Amanda was getting cleaned off in the shower to help soothe her exhausted mind.

Once out of it and dressed, she curled up next to Finn and he wrapped his right arm around her back while lightly running the fingers of his left hand through her still damp hair… she wasted no time in resting her right arm over him and nestling her head onto his shoulder, Finn glancing over and seeing that Amanda's right foot was bruised.

"Did you step on something?" Finn asked quietly, looking closer at the foot.

"When Sami backflipped out of the ring… he stepped on my foot by accident. Took a lot of willpower to not scream like a cat whose tail was stepped on." Amanda replied, Finn pulling her closer to him.

"Lucky he didn't break your toes with how much heavier he is than you." Finn said as his hands rested on her back.

"That actually happened once… not with Sami, this was back before I met him. When Daniel Bryan did a running front flip over the top rope at Summerslam 2010, he crashed onto me and stepped on my foot in the chaos of us trying to help each other up… but what neither of us knew was that my right foot had bent back enough that it was nearly backwards and him stepping on my toes broke three of them." Amanda explained, Finn cringing at that.

"That is just… terrible to even imagine." Finn replied.

"I screamed all hell at Daniel, even threw things at him… at 20 years old, I was still a terror." Amanda admitted, Finn trying not to laugh once he pictured Daniel trying to apologize to a pissed off Amanda.

"But he forgave you because he adores you and you forgave him… and you forgiving Sami will happen at some point." Finn whispered as he kissed Amanda on her forehead.

When it was 8, they watched SmackDown to try to unwind more.

At the same time in Full Sail University, Sami was looking around for Amanda.

"Mandy?!" Sami called out for the twentieth time… only to see Bayley emerge from the Women's locker room.

"She and Finn left for the night, Sami… no idea where to." Bayley responded, Sami reacting by slamming his right hand on a nearby production crate.

"Then now who's the one who doesn't care about ruining our friendship?!" Sami growled.

"Sami, what did you expect, for him to let her cry by herself?! You almost broke her foot when you accidentally stepped on it!" Bayley yelled after slapping him, making Sami jump back as raising her voice or hitting anyone outside the ring was something Bayley rarely did.

"I expected that she'd at least _try_ to talk and fix something with me, like she even cared!" Sami responded.

"You break your leg and then stand on it! Or break up with a long term partner and then go see them the next day! You can't fix something when it's still raw and hurting, you know!" Bayley replied.

"Then how do I fix it? I've never fought with Mandy before." Sami responded.

"Wait for her to be ready, then approach… _cautiously_." Bayley answered.

"Okay…" Sami said quietly, rubbing his face. "Damn, you hit hard!" He said.

"Well you pissed me off there with what you said." Bayley replied.

Sami knew she was right.


	2. Can't I Miss You?

"No! Come on, damn it!" Finn shouted at the Tv, Amanda snickering slightly.

"They're gonna drag this feud out til Fastlane, I think… but yeah, double countout is a bullshit call." Amanda responded as the main event between Dean and Kevin ended with no winner as _Change The World_ by Eric Clapton began to play on the radio. "Damn, it's been forever since I've heard this." She said.

"Good old memories attached to songs like this." Finn replied, as he sat back again, having been upright and tense while watching the show.

"First time I ever danced, it was to this song… first time I cried, it was to Tears In Heaven." Amanda said as they stretched out next to each other. "He wrote it about his son and his friends… that was how he coped with them being gone… we all have our ways of coping with loss." She said quietly as Finn lightly traced his fingers along her right arm as the song faded out, _Space Oddity_ by David Bowie starting.

"Sometimes it depends on what sort of pain you're feeling… some feel regret, maybe they wish they could have told them things, or maybe feel like there was something they could have done to save them… Or sometimes just plain wishing they were back." Finn replied.

"I still do… I hear one of the kids running around and remember how little Daniel would do that. He would've been 16 next month…" Amanda said as they looked at each other. "And possibly would've gone into the business, his parents were around it for most of their lives… I miss them but I always miss that little boy the most…" She whispered, Finn reaching over and brushing her tears away.

"We always miss the youngest because we know that they'd experienced the least and had potential the most." Finn replied, pulling her closer into a hug.

Amanda held onto him and nuzzled her face into his shoulder… for a second, she felt a small hand on her shoulder and knew it was the little boy she loved like a brother. She looked, seeing him… and she knew Finn couldn't but she knew there was a reason Daniel Benoit was here.

"There's something in the sky…" The 7 year old spirit said.

"What is it, kiddo?" Amanda asked quietly.

"A metal bird… a plane, maybe. From… another world." Daniel responded in a half whisper, before looking to the window. "It won't be staying… but she will."

Amanda let Finn help her to her feet and the two headed to the window, looking out it… sure enough, Daniel was right, there was a bird like object flying across the sky.

"You see a massive spaceship too, right?" Amanda asked hesitantly as her left hand instinctively entwined with Finn's right one.

"Yeah… big and green, maybe like an eagle or a hawk…" Finn replied. "...but easily at least the size of a fishing trawler."

"Yes… and part of it's… holy fuck, it's on fire!" Amanda responded, shouting the last part as they noticed the massive fireball on the right wing before grabbing their coats, shoes, socks and roomkeys and heading outside.

In the lobby, Amanda crashed right into Sami, who gripped her left wrist which made her slap him harder than Bayley had. Sami reeled back with a scream, blood trailing down his mouth.

"Fuck, sorry Sami." Amanda responded as Finn held his right arm around her waist to keep her balanced.

"Hey, it's alright… what's gotten you in a rush?" Sami responded, avoiding ending up on the subject of their earlier fight.

"There's a massive vehicle about to-" Amanda started to say before all three grabbed on to anything they could as the crash and resulting explosion rocketed the area.

Climbing out of it after a few minutes with a fire retardant blanket around her, Zola stood up and looked back at the ship.

"Zosha… hey, Zosha?!" Zola called out, before reaching into her pocket and taking out the radio.

"I'm okay, I got out in a warp pod." Zosha responded through the radio a few moments later, Zola sighing in relief. "Listen, I'm gonna try and send out a signal to anyone friendly, maybe temporarily requisition a ship of some sort. You're gonna have to stay there for the time being."

"Stay here, it's an alien world!" Zola responded, eyes widened at the suggestion.

"Humans aren't so different to your species, just hide your tail and you can excuse the eyebrow gaps as scars or something." Zosha responded, Zola looking down as she carefully moved her tail up under her dress and curled it around her waist. "You're in a wrecked ship, so I don't know… act as though you were abducted or something, they have a tendency for stories of that happening…"

"Okay, I'll try to… Zosha, what's… damn it!" Zola responded, hissing the last part as the radio made no sounds other than static, as Zosha's pod had gone out of signal range.

Zola left the ship behind and headed towards the hotel… immediately, she heard them.

"Is that really necessary?" Sami asked as Finn picked Amanda up into his arms.

"We don't know what's out there and I don't want her walking around too much." Finn responded, Amanda's arms around him.

"Probably a space trailer, nothing more than Martian cattle or something." Sami muttered as he turned back around to face the smoke beginning to rise above the buildings.

Amanda was beginning to get those thoughts again, Finn lightly resting the hand that was under her legs on the right knee.

"Think he's still ticked?" Amanda whispered.

"Wouldn't you be? He'll be alright soon." Finn replied, as they started to head towards the wreckage.

The traffic had stalled and in a rented Honda Civic were a half asleep Emma and Alexa.

"What the hell's taking so long?" Alexa asked in a bored tone.

"Crashes often stall traffic, you should see the ones I saw in Melbourne." Emma responded before they saw Finn, Amanda and Sami. "What the hell are they doing?" She muttered.

"Heading for somewhere I've no idea… oh god!" Alexa started to respond, the last part as she saw the rising plume of smoke from a couple blocks away.

"Fire!" Emma shouted, bolting out of the car with Alexa following her.

"When we find out what exactly it is, we- hey, what the fuck are you two doing out this late?!" Amanda replied, the last part to Emma and Alexa as they reached the trio.

"Heading for our hotel after evening meals, what the hell is going on would be the better question right now." Alexa responded.

"That's what we're trying to figure out if he'd let her walk!" Sami said.

"Shut up, Sami!" Finn responded.

"It's just a sprain!" Sami shouted.

"You're being an asshole right now, Sami." Amanda replied, Alexa looking between the three friends in confusion.

"Have you ever seen them fight?" Alexa asked after turning to Emma.

"Not once, at least not outside the ring…" Emma answered.

"I'm being an asshole?!" Sami responded.

"You stepped on her foot, acted like she wasn't there and screamed at her earlier!" Finn replied angrily, gripping on tightly to Amanda.

"Sounds like Sami finally found his backbone." Alexa muttered.

"Can it, you little bitch!" Amanda snapped at her… before Emma dragged Alexa back to the car.

Amanda looked down the street, seeing the blurred outline of Zola headed down the street as she was being chased by a drunken Enzo in an Equinox.

"Zo, pull over now!" Colin yelled as Carmella and Dianne looked at each other in pure fright before Colin forced Enzo to pull over.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Enzo shouted.

"You're wasted and chasing some frightened girl down the street!" Carmella responded.

"It's an alien! She came from Mars with teeth in her ear holes!" Enzo shouted in response.

"Next time, stick to two beers!" Dianne said, slapping her longtime friend upside his head.

"Ow… okay, what is she then?!" Enzo responded, rubbing his chin and face where the impact had hit.

"Well she's not gonna tell us now, she's gone." Colin said, all four seeing that Zola was nowhere to be found.

Enzo thought he had shifted the car into drive… only for it to go into reverse at the same time that Amanda was back on her feet as she, Finn and Sami looked around.

"Look, let's get the car and-" Sami started to reply before both heard the thud they knew meant trouble and ran over, Finn crouching down to an unconscious Amanda and putting his jacket on her, Sami dialing 911 as Dianne got out… and turned to Enzo, slapping him.

"Ow, what the fuck Dianne?!" Enzo shouted.

"You could've crushed Mandy under the car! You know, I'm never getting in a car with you drunk again, even if you're just the fucking passenger!" Dianne shouted in response.

From the hotel, Bayley and Sasha looked at each other as they heard the ambulance sirens and knew immediately, grabbing their jackets.


	3. Hell Night

Amanda slowly opened her eyes, feeling the orthopedic brace on her right ankle and stitches in her head before she saw Finn.

"Where is that drunk jackass?" Amanda asked.

"With Dianne, sobering up… over 20 units in his blood." Finn answered, a hand resting on her shoulder.

"Okay, he's never drinking again." Amanda said as she tried to sit up, Finn stopping her and Amanda also seeing that her right wrist was stitched up, the outline of stitches visible through the bandages. "20 of them, did the tire cut an artery?" She asked as she realised she was in a room in the ICU instead of in the ER, hooked up to an IV and seeing that alongside the Morphine, there was a blood transfusion bag.

"Not completely cut as much as it nipped it open slightly. It was a stone lodged in the tire between the treads, dragged and tore open the wrist." Finn answered.

Amanda was about to respond when a flash of silver caught her eye… she looked from his left hand to her own to see a similar silver ring with an diamond marquise cut engagement ring under it.

"Yeah… the paramedics mistook us for newlyweds." Finn explained.

"So you went along with it…" Amanda said with a slight smile.

"I… I sorta liked the idea, you know… it was nice to be able to call you my wife, even just fiancee." Finn replied, looking down at the rings.

The two embraced each other, Finn careful with Amanda's bruised body as Enzo walked into the room… and his eyes widened when he saw the rings and turned into the waiting room to Colin.

"I told you we needed to keep an eye on them!" Enzo yelled, Colin heading into the room as Finn and Amanda let go, the two hiding their left hands behind their backs.

"Zo… it is four in the damn morning, why did you yell? And are you drunk again?" Colin asked.

"Finn and Mandy are wearing fucking rings! _Wedding and engagement_ rings!" Enzo responded angrily.

"Dude, you already gave me a concussion, could you not yell?" Amanda asked as she rubbed her head with her left hand, Finn resting his left hand on her arm.

"Fair enough… your Shield brothers are gonna flip, Mandy." Enzo said.

"At me and her or at you?" Finn asked sarcastically.

"Uhh… probably both, actually. And I'll get it double too, because Dianne has tolerance, no one ever said she had acceptance too." Enzo responded.

"So much can only be accepted." Amanda said as Finn helped her lie back against the pillows.

"Yeah, well what I mean is that she won't cast me out of her life for doing some stupid crap… doesn't mean she won't whack my ass until I'm out of the room with my face on the pavement, mind you." Enzo responded.

"Best ready yourself for receiving a few bruises then, either from her directly or from the sidewalk you hit backing up from her." Colin replied.

"Yeah… and possibly hide." Enzo said before they headed out of the room, Finn and Amanda looking at each other.

"He did bring up a good point, Dean and Roman most likely know about the accident now." Amanda replied before seeing the light on her tablet flash and picking it up, answering a video call from Dean. "Hey, how is it in San Antonio and shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked.

"I was… semi truck came through the street outside blasting its damn horn and then I just got that feeling that something was wrong." Dean replied.

"It's… been a fucked up night. Got my right foot stomped on, yelled at and then hit by a drunk driver." Amanda explained, Dean turning frantic.

"You were hit by… that's me buying flight tickets!" Dean responded, bringing up his phone's browser to go to the flights websites.

"What now, Deano?" Roman asked, now half awake and sat up in the second hotel bed.

"Roman, we need to get back to Florida, Mandy's in the hospital!" Dean explained, Roman bolting out of the bed and to the tablet screen to see Amanda and Finn on the other side.

"Damn it, did you see who did this?!" Roman asked.

"Enzo." Amanda and Finn answered reluctantly.

"Enz… oh, that bastard is gonna get it from all directions." Roman responded.

"Now Roman, just calm down!" Amanda said, Roman shutting off the video chat as Dean said "Wait, she has a ring-". "Yeah, they're gonna kill him." She said, closing out Hangouts before setting the tablet down.

Outside the hospital, Enzo thought he had reached his car without incident… until he was grabbed and slammed against it by John.

"My little sister! Of all people to try to kill, you nearly kill Mandy?!" John yelled.

"John, it was an accident!" Enzo shouted, John grabbing him by his jacket. "See, I was chasing this alien and-" He started to explain.

"Do I need to get you tested for still being drunk?! You sound like you're even drugged, Mandy is in actual pain and you're talking about Martians?!" John responded with a growl.

"She's real, damn it! Tail and everything!" Enzo replied, John reaching over and snapping Enzo's right arm, Enzo screaming as he fell to the ground.

John left and walked back into the hospital, walking over to Amanda, who was struggling to stay awake. Sitting down and reaching over, John lightly brushed his hand against Amanda's hair.

"He must've lost his mind, trying to justify his actions by bringing up aliens." John said after a few moments of quiet.

Amanda was about to mention seeing Zola but John lightly rubbed her right shoulder when he saw that exhaustion was setting in.

"It's okay, Sis. You get some sleep. Finn, you look like you need sleep too." John responded, Amanda settling into sleep after getting comfortable on her left side and Finn wrapping his right hand around her left one.

Once both were asleep, John looked into the hallway and stood up, walking to Sami.

"I should've never yelled at her earlier." Sami said quietly.

"You two never yell at each other, what happened?" John asked.

"She tried to help calm me down after my match and I lost it and took it out on her." Sami explained, John seeing the bruise on Sami's face from Bayley and the split lip from Amanda.

"All I can say is… don't abuse the trust she's put in you again. Because something can only be hit so often before it breaks." John responded.

"I won't… I just hope she gets better." Sami said.

Finn opened his eyes after a while to see Amanda curled up on her side still but not sleeping peacefully… he stood up, slipped his shoes off and sat down after pulling the blanket up, stretching out and pulling Amanda into his arms to comfort her.

"Shh… it's okay, lass, you're safe now." Finn whispered, lightly running the fingers on his left hand through her hair as his right arm remained wrapped around her back.


	4. Hidden In Plain Sight

It was almost noon when the two woke back up to see Roman and Dean… and Amanda jumping slightly when she saw that Zola was with them, Zola resting her hand on Amanda's right shoulder.

"It's okay." Zola said.

"How did they find you?" Amanda asked.

"They didn't exactly… they wandered to where I was, and I stepped out from hiding. Sometimes people are… good at hiding things." Zola answered.

"Yep… we are." Dean said, him and Amanda hugging and Roman seeing the rings before turning to Finn.

"What the hell happened last night aside from Enzo nearly killing her?" Roman asked.

"The medics thought that she's my wife so we just decided to go along with it. They have strict rules on visitors at times." Finn explained after Amanda and Dean let go.

After Amanda was released from the hospital and they were at home, Finn picked her up into his arms and took her into the apartment.

"You have a lot of traditional values." Amanda said with a small smile after Finn closed the door.

"Just call it being a gentleman." Finn responded, carrying her upstairs into the bedroom and over towards the bed to gently lay her down in it.

"I'm surprised at their lack of reactions back there in the hospital but there's a time and place for everything." Amanda said as she saw Finn looking around for bath salts.

"Don't want you standing on that ankle…" Finn explained, kissing Amanda on her forehead as she unlocked the brace.

After setting up the bath and making sure Amanda was okay, Finn headed downstairs and looked to see Becky, who had her arms crossed.

"Uh oh, what did I do now?" Finn asked, Becky seeing the ring.

"Not telling me that you two eloped is one thing." Becky responded, Finn realising that she had found pictures and articles online.

"I didn't tell you because it didn't happen. When Mandy was injured the paramedics mistook us for a married couple, and I went along with it… partially because I liked the idea, but mainly to avoid the visiting troubles of 'family only' restrictions." Finn explained.

"The hospitals are strict… how is she? I tried to go see her but they said visiting hours were over… which was basically their polite way of saying 'Fuck off before we call security.'." Becky replied, uncrossing her arms before the two hugged for a few seconds.

"Bruised, stitched up but she'll be okay… wait, how the hell did the press even find out what happened? We were told they were kept a distance from the hospital." Finn responded.

"They're sneaky little bastards, Finn." Becky answered, before the two heard footsteps and saw Zola and Dean heading towards them down the corridor.

"They are, a pap and a journalist both faked injuries to get into the hospital and listen out for words and reports." Dean explained.

"Stay here." Finn said, heading back upstairs to find Amanda in pajamas with her brace back on.

"Did I just hear Dean say what I think he said?" Amanda asked, having put the rings back on in what Finn guessed was a new instinct or on impulse.

"Yes and yell for me next time, you could've slipped and fell." Finn replied, crouching down and hearing Amanda's phone go off.

"He's called 20 times." Amanda explained, Finn picking up the phone and answering it… but once the call went through, Seth had started shouting.

"Hey…" Zola whispered, motioning Finn to pass the phone to her. Having read a few things, searched the internet and read some street adverts to get to know this planet, she had an idea on how to respond to the shouting.

Finn passed the phone to her, and she held it to the side of her face, before speaking in the Asian accent she'd heard when she looked at a trailer for the anime _Soul Eater_. "Wing Wong's Chinese restaurant, how may I help you? Spring rolls are going a third off for a limited time on…" She started to respond, trailing off and laughing as she heard the tone meaning Seth had hung up.

Amanda fell back onto the bed laughing, Finn doing the same and Zola smiling as Dean walked in.

"20 times you said he called?" Zola asked after setting the phone near Amanda.

"Yep. He drives me crazy." Amanda responded.

"I can understand that… relate, even." Zola responded, Amanda nodding but Dean's eyes narrowed slightly as he focused his vision, as he swore that he'd seen some sort of movement happening beneath Zola's tea green dress.

"Dean, you okay buddy?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, just… have you got something in your pocket, Zola?" Dean responded.

"I don't have any…" Zola answered as she looked down, resting one hand on her lower stomach above where the movement had been, making sure she was right that the only pocket she had was the small one on her chest… and then she pieced it together. "Ah… right, yeah… I know what you saw now."

She let her tail out of its hiding spot, Dean and the others looking in shock.

"A tail…" Amanda whispered.

"Yes… I'm afraid your friend was right, though I'm not from Mars. Much, much further away than even what orbits your star." Zola responded, straightening out her dress where releasing her tail from having it wrapped around her waist had shifted the material around before Finn went to go get cleaned off.

In the Performance Centre, Seth saw Enzo walk in.

"How the hell did you break your arm?!" Seth asked, seeing the cast.

"John twisted it and then threw me to the ground… deserved really, after what I did to Mandy." Enzo answered.

"The driver was you?" Seth asked.

"Yeah and I'm also trying to avoid a beating from her 'husband'." Enzo responded, Seth gritting his teeth together. "Hey, you know at some point, it'll actually happen… hell, Finn went all out with the rings too." He said.

"Oh I bet he did, he'd just love to spend the wedding night with her, wouldn't he?! No end of those nights, then when it gets to be all the same, he'll dump her on a sidewalk and find another girl at some nightclub!" Seth responded angrily.

"Or it'll end with a tiny life growing in Mandy's womb." Enzo muttered under his breath, Seth's head snapping up.

"You want your other arm broken?!" Seth yelled, making Enzo jump in fright.

"Hey, the truth hurts sometimes! They show no signs of any end to their relationship, they're gonna go all the way and no one's gonna stop them! We're talking actually living together, marriage, family and children, retiring together, you know it's coming and you're too damn stuck in the past to accept it! Well people who linger get left behind Seth!" Enzo responded.

"The hell is going on in here?!" Hunter asked after walking over.

"Just telling him the truth, boss." Enzo responded as Bayley and Sasha stopped their practice session.

"Should we go back and check on Mandy and Finn?" Bayley asked, her and Sasha having barely gotten to see their friends at all last night or today.

"Yeah, been missing and wondering about them." Sasha answered, before the two climbed out of the smaller practice ring they'd been in.

Reaching the apartment, the two were let in and saw them, Amanda half asleep with her head in Finn's lap as he rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

"The meds make her sleepy at times." Finn said quietly as Sasha and Bayley hugged them.

"I don't even want to know why they were fighting, do I?" Amanda asked as Bayley straightened the blanket over her out of habit.

"Future tense, Mandy. But it looks like Enzo is on your side at least." Bayley answered.

"Well that's a good thing…" Amanda said, rubbing her eyes out of habit with her stitched up wrist and Finn carefully stopping her.

Zola was in the backyard when she heard the radio go off and grabbed it.

"Zosha?" Zola asked.

"Was starting to get worried. You okay?" Zosha replied.

"Yeah, just ran into some… interesting humans to say the least." Zola answered.

She glanced back at Amanda and Finn as they stretched out on the couch with Finn holding Amanda in his arms… and smiled.

' _Just a matter of time with them.'_ Zola thought.

About a day later, Amanda had finished straightening her newly cut shoulder length hair and unplugged the flat iron after letting it cool off.

She couldn't bring herself to take the rings off yet... and as she noticed, Finn still had his ring on his finger.


End file.
